Walkthroughs
Warning: Spoilers Included, so read carefully. I dont own any of these guides. For more guides, post into Discussion section Geo Land: The Dream Traveller http://www.mofunzone.com/game_cheats/pc_cheats/geo_land_the_dream_traveller.shtml It is text walkthrough that allows you to beat the game. It doesnt show you where to train or any side missions http://mofunzone.wikia.com/wiki/Geo_Land_-_Closer_Walkthrough My walkthrough To get Hunter achievement, you have to have all runes and go to guard that stands few screen before library To get Champion achievement, you have to walk to forest where is hole in ground (more right forest, not beggining) and go into house with soldiers To get Backpack, first upgrade it where you complete puzzles, second where you beat Yakov and last is in desert 'Pyro 2' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVLsBZHsDNY Levels 1-30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jy6ZkCQJbCo Levels 31-50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVIw7AY029c Bonus Levels Guide made by MrRubix and were uploded by Tasselfoot. All levels are Aced 'Pyro' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_yCj3XK6cA All levels Aced Guide made by MrRubix and uploaded by KongRubix 'Hungry Shapes' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3rL4g7b6LA All levels passed Guide made by OrangeWombats 'Arise' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvBD2NvnDO4 Game passed Guide made by dalex100 'Arise 2' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut-bd-cBkDs Game passed Guide made by dalex100 'Raider: Episode 1' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6BpScEZn9w Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwZYrvMiawM Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8C5XGgY68Dc Boss Fight Guide made by SetWilson 'Civiballs 2' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0C5OPj5wiE Viking http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0m5fRRvdDA Rome http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uyUgfj3quE Inca and final level Guide made by Tasselfoot 'Ricochet Kills' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlQxW0Ny5Sg Game passed Guide made by gmheatherly 'On The Edge' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWlmSKuyWz8 Levels 1-15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQ53HzjzwSs Levels 16-22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4NpHdSVP90 Levels 23-27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYb8z0AtavM Levels 28-30 Guide made by izygames 'Popopop 2' http://www.badviking.com/popopop-2-walkthrough/ Offical walkthrough 'Gravitee 2' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auI2R5bISXo Levels 1-10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiiMpYoALtU Levels 11-20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qImXCbtaSI Levels 21-30 Guide made by Tasselfoot. They show you how to get golden medals, for platinum, turn off preview line 'Huje Tower' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BRSwxu2fYQ Levels 1-10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxupW7km7Fo Levels 11-20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csfo3GIjhZU Levels 21-30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7nybA5xnuw Levels 31-40 Guide made by Tasselfoot 'Growbox' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pA97PcGatus Levels 1-10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ay-GBbcOwo Levels 11-20 Guides made by KurdHelp 'Lint' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZfsAnMAIlE Game passed Guide made by kongquake 'MagnetiZR' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qstx92AbXVk Game passed Guide made by GTSGatKong 'Adventurous Eric' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wtWwOyy7Y8 Game passed without mistakes To get Secret in level 2, after you get to moving circle, go to start To get Secret in level 4, after you get to bottom circle, to to bottom edge of it Guide made by Prid13 'Take Something Litterally' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io7rP3E1qpY All levels passed Guide made by hipposmook 'ClickPlay 2' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F328Ti1S0bw 198 clicks Guide made by Prid13 'The Company of Myself' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI0RfSn8oYg Game passed Guide made by Prid13 'Assembler 4' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnyBL3dlCIw Tier 0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZrcodGWlp4 Tier 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9TFf6yI-y Tier 2+3 Guide made by Tasselfoot 'Eenie Bounce' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lK-RQxDlStY Game passed Guide made by Prid13 'Droppy' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iV-GtyXgTg 112 clicks Guide made by Tasselfoot 'Shrink It' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmj76NKZLOY Game passed Guide made by Tasselfoot 'RIFT' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hU1W96k5Hyw Levels 1-10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3thHRSeM8nQ Levels 11-20 Guide made by Tasselfoot 'MooBeam' http://www.dooblab.com/solution/moobeam-1-1 change 1-1 to any number you need help with 'Perfect Balance 2' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bl7yc_PmypA A pack S rank http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyGdLP7bTWo B and C pack S rank http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPRRo7dDQho D and E pack S rank Guides made by Tasselfoot 'Recoil' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYAXZ07ffuc Game passed Guide made by 7WowFantastic7 'Gravit-eye' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jsx8Qc60tGg Levels 1-10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__vjXvS7Npg Levels 11-20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJo70TpbAxw Levels 21-30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uB17qAd4wM Levels 31-40 Guide made by ryanclewis 'Mutant Uprising' http://www.gpstudios.com/mutant_uprising_walkthrough.php Game points revealed 'Pictogrid' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FQvZskoCKk Levels 1-20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIerfHxQtu4 Levels 21-30 Guide made by ExploitGamers 'Colour My Fate' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5lKPiGRbwc Game passed Guide made by SilverStitchFilms 'Colour My Dreams' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sG4zBpFbF5M Game passed Guide made by Kimonlineify To get Secret medal, you must match colours with compas 'Prose and Motion' http://www.mofunzone.com/game_cheats/pc_cheats/prose_and_motion.shtml All levels perfect 'Rabbit Rustler' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hys1AESIVHs Level 15 walkthrough, for other simply click More from Guide made by soruman 'Blast Master' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiLFavstUQ0 Levels 1-15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5W24LwhJ0c Levels 16-30 Guide made by ExploitGamers 'Foreign Creature 2' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcGz4tn_PZ0 Game passed, you are on your own for Bonus stages Guide made by Tasselfoot 'Prizma Puzzle 2' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Qtgwx5fAQ Game passed, not all stars Guide made by SilenGames 'Grayscale' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFlAeO-BHOk Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQ5uKX8-tBM Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9qvkdAQn24 Part 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVsGfqPg-tQ Level 13, for more, click into More from Guide made by Rehman78611 and nruta84 'Isoball' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7aJfgpdxFI Levels 1-4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Euv77WIK2Jc Levels 5-8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrkdbJ6aPn4 Levels 9-12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfl9W9yHALI Levels 13-16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyjplS42B-4 Levels 17-20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4cVZquT-jA Bonus Levels Guide made by Popuri17, all levels perfectly 'Isoball 2' Mechanics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b9gJnV57fU Official walkthrough Guide made by tmifx Cover Orange 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uy_MIcwaeUA Whole game Guide made by JohnnyKS1979 That Gravity Game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOYMsE48r1w Whole game + tips (Except findings) Guide made by''' '''JouceTin King Of Bridges Walkthrough (all levels passed, only one bridge is needed to add) Guide made by Chendler